CABALLERO DE LAS SOMBRAS
by MARINA CASTILLO COLN
Summary: UN NUEVO ENEMIGO SURGE Y EL PASADO DE SHAORAN SE REVELA
1. Default Chapter

_**CAPITULO 1**_

_**EL COMIENZO **_

--------HON-KONG 01:55 a.m.--------

Es de noche en Hon-Kong en una muy apartada montaña lejos de la civilización la luna se tiñe de un color rojizo en una caverna en lo mas profundo de la montaña hay un pequeñísimo templo el cual oculta en su centro un jarrón con bosquejos de la antigua dinastía Li.

El jarrón color verde esta tapado y cubierto con cuatro sellos mágicos que rodean el jarrón, pero la magia de dichos sellos se ha agotado y uno por uno se desprenden, un vapor negro comienza a salir del jarrón y se esparce por todo el suelo del pequeño templo, cuando el jarrón queda vació y el vapor se ha liberado de su prisión se agrupa para volverse sólido y formar el cuerpo de una mujer quien esboza una sonrisa mientras el viento sopla con fuerza

-Libre- Dice para ser arrastrada por el viento como si se tratasen de hojas secas

--------JAPÓN 02:15 a.m.--------

Un muchacho de 21 años se despertó sobresaltado, en su pecho su corazón latía con furia, estaba empapado en sudor y un fuerte presentimiento que había sentido hace aproximadamente 17 años lo inundo.

El teléfono sonó lo que provoco que diera un pequeño salto sobre su cama, tomo el aparato

-Bueno-

-Shaoran, hijo-

-Madre-

-Lo has sentido, ¿no es verdad?-

-Si madre... es, es ella-

-Estoy segura de ello-

-Pero si... -

-Lo se hijo, pero al parecer no fue suficientemente fuerte el sello-

-Pero dio su vida-

-Ya... lo se-

-Tomare el primer vuelo a Hon-Kong-

-¡¡No!!-

-¿Que dice madre?, debo de estar con ustedes-

-He dicho que no, debes quedarte en Japón, su objetivo serán las cartas, además recuerda que tu eres el único que puede dañarla en estos momentos-

-Pero... -

-No hijo, nosotras estaremos bien, debes proteger a la nueva dueña es tu deber-

-De acuerdo madre, haré lo que este a mi alcance-

-Hijo cuídate... te amo-

-Y yo a usted-

-Hasta luego-

-Hasta luego-

Shaoran se había puesto de pie, dejo el teléfono sobre su cómoda al lado de una pequeña caja color verde agua, tomo la pequeña caja que estaba muy desgastada la abrió y vio brillar a el pequeño zafiro incrustado en el anillo de oro, había comprado aquel anillo casi 4 meses atrás buscando el momento oportuno para entregarlo a la dueña de su amor, lo llevaba consigo en su bolsillo a todas partes de ahí que la caja estuviera gastada.

Cerro la caja la dejo en el lugar de donde la había tomado y de nueva cuenta tomo el teléfono, pidió a la operadora conferencia a Londres Inglaterra.

-----LONDRES INGLATERRA 2:45 p.m.------

_(Ya que no se de eso de los horarios me los he inventado espero no les importe mucho) _

-¡Espera Eriol!-Decía una joven mujer pelirroja de cabello largo hasta la cintura que entraba corriendo a la mansión seguida por su novio

-¡Claro que no!-Dijo el joven de cabello negro azulado tomando a su novia por la cintura

-Ya han llegado-Dijo un pequeño animalito flotando en el aire

-¡Que tierna imagen!-Dijo una chica de cabello largo color azabache quien estaba apunto de darles la bienvenida a la pareja cuando escucho el teléfono.

-Si diga-

-Llamada desde Japón ¿la acepta?-

-¿Japón?...si, si la acepto-

-....-

-¿Si?, bueno- Se escucho la voz de Shaoran por el auricular

-Si, ¿con quien desea hablar?-

-Soy yo Li... se encuentra Hiraguizagua-

-Si espera- Nakuru alejo el auricular de el rostro-Eriol, teléfono-

-¿De quien?-Dijo entre risas sin soltar a su novia por la cintura

-De Li, desde Japón-

Con seriedad Eriol soltó a Kaho y tomo el teléfono

-¿Li, que ocurre?-....

-----JAPÓN 8: 45 a.m.------

Una joven de 21 años acompañada de su hermano mayor, y sus dos mejores amigos despedían a el profesor de arqueología y padre de la joven en el aeropuerto ya que este partía a Egipto a una excavación muy importante y estaría fuera 1 semana.

-Adiós mi pequeña Sakura-

-Adiós papá, cuídate-

-No te preocupes-

-Llámanos en cuanto aterrices –

-Lo are Toya-

-Gracias por venir Tomoyo y tu Yikyto-

-No hay que agradece, diviértase-

_-Pasajeros con destino a Egipto, puerta 7-_

_-_Bueno ese es mi vuelo, debo irme, cuídense todos-

El hombre se despidió del los 4 chicos y subió al avión

-Bueno, las veremos más tardes chicas, debemos ir al consultorio-Dijo Toya estando fuera de el aeropuerto

-Si, Tomoyo y yo iremos al centro comercial-

--JAPÓN CONSULTORIO PEDIÁTRICO 9:15 a.m.--

-Bien ahora ya sabes no debes introducir nada en tus oídos de acuerdo-

-Si dotor-

-Bien cuídate-

-Dile gracias al doctor Tukishiro-

-Gracias doctor Tukishiro-

-De nada-

La mujer se salió por la puerta de le consultorio con su hijo en brazos

-¿Ahora que se metió el pequeño?- Pregunto Toya quien anotaba algo

-Una canica-Contesto Yukito

En esos momentos el teléfono sonó y a enfermera tras el mostrador contesto

-Ese chiquillo, lo tendremos aquí la próxima semana-

-No lo dudo Toya además... -

-Llamada doctor Tukishiro-

-Bueno... ¿Li?-

-----CENTRO COMERCIAL 3:15 p.m.------

Ambas chicas pasaron toda la maña de tienda en tienda y al final salieron con más de 20 bolsas que fueron cargadas por el guarda espaldas de Tomoyo _(Ahora solo tenía uno su nombre era Rioyi tenía la misma edad que Tomoyo, pasa de el metro 80 además de ser bien parecido estaba locamente enamorado de la chica)_

-Con esa nueva ropa te veras divina Sakura –

-Gracias, oye por que no vamos a mi casa a comer-

-De acuerdo-

-----AEROPUERTO INTERNACIONAL DE JAPÓN 3:15 p.m.------

-Hiraguizagua por aquí- Indico Li al ver salir de el túnel a Eriol 

-Hola Li, tomamos el primer vuelo que salía a Japón-Dijo señalando a las personas que lo acompañaban

Nakuru, Kaho y Spinel dentro de la bolsa de esta ultima

-Esta bien, mientras más rápido mejor, ya le he informado a Tukishiro-

-¿Sakura?...¿Le haz dicho a Sakura?-Pregunto Kaho

-No aun no, le he dicho a Tukishiro que lo veré esta tarde en casa de Sakura... todos la veremos es mejor explicarle con todos presentes-

-----LONDRES INGLATERRA 12:55 p.m.------

Un hombre alto de ojos verdes pelo negro tez apiñonada _(moreno, o como quieran)_ caminaba por una oscura calle, su gabardina negra ondeaba por las ráfagas de viento que soplaban.

De repente se detuvo en seco con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, una ultima ráfaga de viento soplo todo quedo en silencio.

-Hola-Dijo una voz tras del hombre que quedo paralizado al escucharla, con las mandíbulas apretada giro para quedar de frente a la persona que le había hablado

-Vaya, no te alegras de verme después de todo han pasado ya 17 años desde la ultima vez-Dijo una mujer alta blanca de ojos azules muy profundos y tenebrosos labios rojos que resaltaban de su rostro, llevaba una vestimenta china muy antigua, su cabello estaba adornado con un broche de oro negro pero dejaba que le cayera el cabello por debajo de la cintura

-Te haz cortado el cabello, te sienta bien pero todo te sienta bien a ti, hasta el tiempo-Dijo acercándose a el hombre y tomándolo del rostro

-Y pensar que ya tiñes más de 500 años todavía pareces un joven de 20 años-

El miedo que había inundado el cuerpo de aquel hombre lo hacia temblar pero saco coraje y quito la fría mano de la mujer de su rostro

-Esta ves no caeré en tu trampa-

-No te cansas de decir eso amor mío, por que no aceptas que me amas-

-Por que no te amo, y esta vez no te será fácil dominarme LADY SHADOW-Decía al tiempo que desenfundaba una espada-Estoy preparado-

-¿Por qué lo haces tan difícil Jack?- Dio un paso hacia atrás y con un ademán con la mano la sombra de Jack se levanto del suelo, este dio vuelta para enfrentarle, durante varios minutos se enfrasco en una batalla que no ganaría ni perdería ya que se enfrentaba a su igual

-Vaya, veo que haz mejorado demasiado, eso me agrada, será mucho más sencillo que la ultima ocasión, pero ya basta de juegos-Con un segundo movimiento su propia sombra se puso de pie a su lado y se lanzo contra Jack entrando en su cuerpo lo que provoco que este cayera de bruces al suelo para después comenzar a convulsionar

-Recuerda que desde siempre y para siempre soy tu y tu eres yo-Dijo al tiempo que caminaba hacia Jack se puso en cuclillas le acarito el rostro - Bien venido mi CABALLERO DE LAS SOMBRAS-

_LES PARÉESE UN BUEN COMIENZO, EN ESTE FIC QUIERO ESCRIBIR SOBRE EL OSCURO PASADO DE SHAORAN BUENO OPINIONES, TOMATAZOS, ETC _A 

_**CAPITULO 2**_

**_LADY _SHADOW**

_**Y EL CABALLERO DE LAS SOMBRAS**_

--------JAPÓN TOMOEDA 3:55 p.m.--------

-Fue muy divertid-Decía Sakura al tiempo que abría la puerta de su casa -¿Qué quieres comer?-

-Lo que prepares estará bien-

-De acuerdo-

-¿No vas a entrar Rioyi?-

-Claro que va entrar no es así Rioyi-

-Bien entonces seremos 3...hermano ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Hay visitas, pasa rápido-

-¿Visitas?-Sakura entro a la sala donde todos estaban reunidos, Eriol, y Kaho estaban sentados en el sillón, Nakuru, Yue, Spinely Kero de pie en su apariencia verdadera mientras Shaoran estaba también de pie frente a la puerta que daba al jardín.

-Rioyi será mejor que me esperes fuera por favor-Pidió Tomoyo antes de que este pudiera ver a las personas en la sala

-Como lo diga señorita, permiso-

-Eriol profesora Mitsuki que sorpresa ¿pero que ocurre?-

-Es mejor que tomes asiento Sakura-Pidió Kero a la chica

-Todos estamos aquí por que Shaoran no los ha pedido-Comenzó Yue

-¿Shaoran se los pidió?-

-Si, se comunico con Eriol hace unas horas, salimos en el primer vuelo hacia Japón-

-Se contacto con Yuky esta mañana en el consultorio-Dijo Toya

-Y a mi me hablo hace una hora aproximadamente-Termino Kero

-¿Pero por que?, no lo entiendo-

-Los he llamado por que necesitamos al mayor numero de personas mágicas en estos momentos para enfrentarnos a **LADY SHADOW-**

-¿Lady Shadow? de que hablan no entiendo-

-Yo te explicare-Dijo Eriol-Te diré lo que yo se de esta persona- Tomo bastante aire y comenzó su relato

-Hace mucho tiempo en la época en la que el mago Clow era joven y acababa de terminar de crear las cartas Clow existía una hechicera muy poderosa su nombre es Yun Chul, su padre era un gobernante muy poderoso de China muchos siglos antes, ella había conseguido hacerse inmortal, creció con la intención de expandir el reino de su padre y durante años viajo por el mundo aprendiendo y perfeccionando artes oscuras, de ahí su sobre nombre de Lady Shadow ella puede dominar las sombras-Hizo una pausa

-¿Las sombras?-Cuestiono Tomoyo

-Si, ella puede hacer que cualquier tipo de sombra se vuelva sólida, también es capaz de manipularla de tal manera que ataque a cualquier individuo, hasta a su mismo dueño-Dijo Spinel aclarando la duda de Tomoyo y cediéndole la palabra a Eriol

-Eso se sobre el pasado de ella, pero Clow la conoció ya que esta se quería adueñar de las cartas, Clow logro encerrarla en un jarrón y sellarlo con magia muy poderosa pero al parecer dicha magia se ha acabado y se a vuelto a liberar-

-No le estas diciendo todo Eriol-Dijo Yue

-Tienes razón-

-¿Hay más?-

¿Puedo continuar yo Eriol?-Pregunto Kerberos Eriol asintió con la cabeza y Kero prosiguió

-Era muy poderosa, demasiado Clow, Yue y yo estuvimos apunto de morir en sus manos, era una guerrera formidable lograba combinar la magia y las artes marciales a la perfección, en poca palabras era la "asesina perfecta", sobre todo se hacía acompañar de un hombre su **CABALERO DE LAS SOMBRAS **como ella lo llamaba, el también era un guerrero nato, a pesar de que ella usaba magia para dominarlo física y mentalmente, su verdadero nombre era Jack Jackson-

En ese momento Sakura desvió su mirada de Kero a Shaoran que seguía frente al el vidrio de la puerta y al escuchar aquel nombre Sakura se percato de cómo este apretaba los puños y la mandíbula con fuerza

-Yun se había enamorado de el pero a Jack jamás se intereso por ella de ese modo Yun lo hechizo para que lo obedeciera en todo, pero no imagino que Jack se convertiría en un arma de dos filos-

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto Toya

-El hechizo que Yun utilizo sobre Jack es muy poderoso, ella encerró su propia sombra dentro de el cuerpo de Jack, esto los une el uno con el otro, de tal forma de que si alguno de ellos es herido el otro también recibirá el daño, durante el enfrenamiento que tuvimos, Kerberos y yo luchamos contra el mientras Clow contra L.S.- _(abreviatura de Lady Shadow la utilizare asi )_

- Su poder era enorme, nosotros solos no podíamos contra el pero en un ultimo ataque uno de los cristales lunares de Yue lo hirió profundamente en un costado, la herida provoco que cayera de bruces al suelo L.S. también cayo en ese momento Clow realizo el conjuro y la encero en el jarrón, el hechizo es sencillo pero es indispensable que el oponente este herido y con la defensa baja para que esto pueda ocurrir-

-Ahora que se ha vuelto a liberar es seguro que venga por las cartas ¿no es verdad?-

Dijo Sakura

-Si-Contesto Eriol

-Ella es muy peligrosa Shaoran tubo razón al pedirnos venir-Dijo Kaho mirando al joven, todos hicieron lo mismo

-Lo que no entiendo es ¿como el mocoso supo que se había vuelto a liberar, si ninguno de nosotros a sentido su presencia, y sobre todo como sabe que tan peligrosa puede ser?- Pregunto Kero

Shaoran se alejo de la ventana y por primera vez durante toda la charla miro a Sakura

-No es la primera vez que se ha liberado, hace aproximadamente 17 años lo hizo y ataco a mi familia yo tenía alrededor de 4 o 5 años aun lo recuerdo, mi padre logro volver a sellarla en el jarrón-

-Quieres decir que el sello de el cual se a liberado no era el de Clow-Grito Yue

-Si, la magia de el sello de Clow se agoto hace 17 años-

-¿Tu padre se enfrento contra L.S. y la encerró el solo?-Dijo Rubimoon sin poderlo creer

-Algo parecido-Respondió Shaoran dando la espalda a todos para volver a clavar su mirada en la ventana de nueva cuenta

-¿Pero?... eso es imposible...no, no puede ser, Clow no pudo solo y estas diciendo que tu padre la derroto...el solo, sin... Clow era y sigue siendo el más grande mago que a existido-Dijo Yue con mucha exaltación

-Pues mi padre la derroto sin ningún guardián de ayuda y si Clow no pudo eso quiere decir que no era tan poderoso como presumes Yue-Declaro Shaoran

-¡Como te atreves!-Rubimoon y Spinelsun tuvieron que sujetar a Yue y a Kerberos que ante lo antes dicho por Shaoran se habían indignado y estaba apunto de atacarle

-Shaoran que haz dicho-Sakura extrañada por lo dicho camino hacia Shaoran pero antes de que esta lo tocara se aparto

-Disculpen, es solo que...necesito aire, disculpen- y salio al jardín, Sakura quiso salir pero prefrió dejarlo solo

-Algo que sin duda sucederá pronto- Puntualizo Eriol, Yue y Kero se tranquilizaron y volvieron a tomar asiento

-Bien, tenemos la diminuta ventaja de saber que atacara tenemos que tomar precauciones, no podemos dejar a Sakura sola-

-Yue y yo haremos guardia-

-No me refiero exactamente a eso Kerberos, lo quiero decir es que todos tenemos que estar con ella, L.S. atacara en cualquier momento sea de día o de noche, si estamos todos juntos tenemos mayor posibilidad a vencerla-

-Es verdad, pero la casa no es lo demasiado grande para que todos pasen la noche aquí o los días que sean necesarios, tendremos que buscar un lugar más amplio-Sugirió Toya

-Pueden estar en mi casa- Ofreció Tomoyo

-Creo que eso no sería conveniente señorita Daidoji, en su casa esta su familia y mucha gente inocente, si nos encontramos en su casa y L.S. ataca muchas personas resultaran afectadas- Dijo Kaho

-Y lo mismo sucederá si estamos en algún hotel, además de que tendríamos que rentar más de 3 habitaciones-Dijo Rubimoon

Durante varios minutos se discutió el tema de donde se alojarían, hasta que Shaoran entre de nuevo

-Podemos estar en mi casa, le diré a Wein que se valla y solo quedaríamos nosotros-

-Pero en el edificio en el que vives hay demasiadas personas mocoso-Puntualizo Toya descartando la idea del joven

-No me refería a mi departamento-Reprocho fríamente- Si no a mi casa, hay suficientes habitaciones para todos y no hay otras casa en los alrededores-

Sakura ignoraba de que casa hablaba Shaoran pero al ver la seguridad con la que declaraba Shaoran no dudo en su palabra (_mejor dicho en su juicio)_ pero Tomoyo parecía saber de que hablaba el joven

-Seria buena idea irnos todos ahora mismo antes de que caiga la noche-

Todos accedieron Sakura empaco ligero una pequeña mochila y mientras lo hacia no podía creer lo que hacia, sentía que estaba dentro de un extraño sueño que no acababa de comprender, todo lo que hacia y decía lo hacia instintivamente, pero lo que más le preocupaba era la actitud de Shaoran

Hacia muchos años que no lo veía tan serio, frió y distante, le preocupaba mucho, este asunto le afectaba mucho, aun recordaba cuando se conocieron, y aquella penetrante mirada que le dirigía a ella, y de nuevo podía sentirla perforándole el cuerpo.

_**CAPITULO 3**_

_**EL COMBATE **_

---- TOMOEDA PARQUE PINGÜINO 5:35 p.m.----

A orillas del parque pingüino 8 personas caminaban rápidamente hacia la casa de Li Shaoran una casa que desde hacia 5 meses había mandado a construir con personas que trabajaban de día y de noche hacia unas semanas que la obra se había terminado, Tomoyo la única persona a la que Shaoran le había contado sobre esta se había encargado de los detalles de los muebles y cosas de esas.

Todos caminaban en silencio se podía sentir la pesada atmósfera que los acompañaba, todos alertas ante cualquier cosa, de repente el viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza y el cielo se nublo una fuerte presencia mágica se sintió.

-¡Es ella!-Grito Kero saliendo de el bolso de Sakura y transformándose –¡¡Sakura!!-

-¡Si!- Sakura saco la lleve y conjuro su báculo _(todos se saben el conjuro)_

Al igual que Kero, Yukyto, Nakuru y Spinel se transformaron, mientras Eriol conjuraba también su báculo y conjuraba un hechizo protector sobre Kaho, Tomoyo y Toya, en ese momento todo quedo en silencio y esperaron.

-Vaya, vaya, así que esta es la nueva dueña de las Cartas Clow, que tonta soy son Cartas Sakura-

La voz de una mujer se escucho pero Sakura no podía determinar de donde provenía

-Veo que eres fuerte, aun no lo suficiente para vencerme a mi, o a mi Caballero de las Sombras-

En ese momento un hombre apareció frente a todos su mirada parecía perdida, sus ojos estaban complemente nublados, y esbozaba algo parecido a una sonrisa en el rostro

-Pero quiero ver de lo que es capaz la nueva dueña y su amigos claro, ¡¡¡¡ATACA!!!!-Ordeno el C. S. desenfundo una espada y se dispuso a atacar con una enorme velocidad corrió hacia Sakura esta convoco a la carta Espada pero de repente el hombre desapareció de su vista

-Cuidado Sakura- Dijo Kero quien estaba a su lado – Te lo dije hace un rato, es un guerrero nato, también se vale de la magia- Diciendo esto se puso frente a ella acompañado de Yue, tras de Sakura Rubimoon y Spinelsun

-O por favor...veo que todos desean luchar esta bien no veo el inconveniente-

Sakura pudo observar que vario de los árboles y bancas de los alrededores se comenzaban a mover y volar, con mucha fuerza una banca arremetió contra Yue y lo arrojo varios metros de donde Sakura, lo siguiente que vio fue a Kero correr de un juego del parque y varias rocas caer a su alrededor

Con Salto logro esquivar muchos de aquellos objetos en uno de los saltos cuando se encontraba en el aire observo como cada uno de sus amigos se enfrentaba a cualquier tipo de cosa desde las cadenas de los columpios hasta las raíces de los árboles que por más que se cortaran o quemaran estas volvían a crecer con rapidez, de repente vio una sombra sobre ella, cuando miro hacia arriba se encontró al C. S.

_(¿Han visto Dragon Ball Z? Si bueno recuerdan el capitulo cuando parten a Frezzer por la mitad, de esa manera se encuentra Sakura)_

Todo fue demasiado rápido para Sakura, mientras Sakura caía al suelo, serró los ojos y solo escucho cuando la espada de C. S. cortaba el viento y un gran estruendo, al abrir los ojos estaba de rodillas en tierra firme, volvió su mirada hacia arriba y vio lo que había provocado el estruendo.

Shaoran había detenido el ataque con su propia espada, el choque de ambos metales chocando fue el estruendo.

-Yo seré tu oponente-Dijo Shaoran, el C. S. dio un salto hacia atrás lo mismo que Shaoran, ambos se colocaron en postura de combate mientras Sakura observaba, de repente sintió que algo la rodeaba por la cintura y la jalaba con fuerza.

-¡Sakura!-Grito Toya desde detrás de la barrera que Eriol había conjurado de la cual no podían salir

La rama de un gran roble la había sujetado, y otras ramas la comenzaban a aprisionar sujetando sus extremidades, mientras Sakura forcejeaba Eriol trato de socorrerla pero ahora no solo se enfrentaban a objetos, como lo temía desde un principio L.S. controlaba las sombras de todos y la sombra de Li y la misma de Sakura lo atacaban, Shaoran no se había percatado de lo que le sucedía a Sakura, se había enfrascado en un combate feroz con C. S, ambos eran muy buenos y como si el muchacho supiera lo que el otro aria adivinaba sus movimientos como si ya lo hubiera hecho durante mucho tiempo, Eriol se pudo percatar de eso.

Sakura estaba utilizando Agua, y Tierra pero ahora eran tres árboles la que la aprisionaban

-Pero que indefensa e inútil es la Card Captror- Por primera vez en todo combate L.S. hizo presencia frente a Sakura, con un movimiento, sombras de muchas personas aparecieron y comenzaron a atravesar el cuerpo de la joven que sentía como si con cada sombra una espina se clavara en su interior haciendo que perdiera la fuerza

-Vaya resistes mucho, puedo hacer que el dolor cese, solo dame las cartas y todo acabara, tus amigos y tu regresaran a casa sanos y salvos-

Dijo apuntando hacia la batalla que se llevaba a sus pies _(ya que se encontraban a unos metros del suelo)_ abajo, todos estaban agotados enfrentándose con las sombras de los otros y al igual que Sakura de personas que los atravesaban haciéndoles perder fuerza

-¿Que dices?-

-No Sakura, no debes rendirte- Le grito Eriol Sakura dirigió su mirada hacia el en el momento en el que una sombra lo atravesaba y lo hacia caer de rodillas, Sakura no podía gritar alrededor de su cuello y boca había una rama

-Li ayuda a Sakura- Le grito Eriol a Shaoran que en esos momentos seguía en su lucha sin oírle

-Vamos, te daré lo que pidas, solo tienes que darme las cartas eso es todo...¿o piensas matar a tus amigos por unas inútiles cartas?...- En ese momento L.S. guardo silencio, Sakura podría haber jurado que había recibido un golpe, cuando volvió a abrir la boca de esta salió sangre, dirigió su mirada donde Shaoran y C. S. luchaban

-Imposible- Dijo, Sakura miro y pudo ver como Shaoran golpeaba con fuerza a aquel sujeto quien aun así respondía con algunos ataques que al parecer de Sakura el mismo intentaba frenar, de un momento a otro el C. S. estaba en el suelo, su espada había salido volando y Shaoran se encontraba de pie sobre el con su espada en lo alto apunto de darle el golpe final cuando L.S. grito desapareció al mismo tiempo que el oponente de Shaoran.

Las sombras desaparecieron y todos los objetos que atacaban regresaron a su estado original como si nada hubiera pasado, Sakura callo al suelo lastimándose el tobillo pero sintió como poco a poco regresaran su fuerzas, las heridas que había sufrido durante la pelea habían desaparecido, se sintió solo un poco exhausta y todos parecían estar en iguales condiciones que ella, de inmediato Kero, Yue, Toya, Tomoyo y demás se acercaron a socorrerla

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Preguntaron Toya y Tomoyo

-Si, solo me duele el tobillo-

Toya le sujeto el tobillo y Sakura hizo una mueca de dolor- Solo es una torcedura, estará bien mañana-

-¡Demonios!-Se escucho el grito de Shaoran que provoco que todos lo miraran, el había sido el único que no se había acercado a Sakura, estaba de rodillas había clavado la punta de su espada en el pavimento

-No es buena idea quedarnos aquí Eriol, debemos irnos-Dijo Spinelsun

-Tienes razón, debemos irnos-

Toya cargo a Sakura y todos caminaron hasta la casa de Shaoran quien se había negado a que Toya lo revisara.

**_CAPITULO 4_**

_**DESPUÉS DE LA TORMENTA**_

La casa había resultado ser la extravagante construcción de una mansión en las cercanías de Tomoeda de la cual todos hablaban pero pocos sabían con exactitud quien la había mandado a construir, tenía un toque Chino muy pronunciado en la fachada pero al mismo tiempo conservador, lo único extravagante era las especificaciones y la rapidez con la que la obra tenía que terminarse, Shaoran había utilizado intermediarios para que se ignorara que el había mandado a levantar dicha mansión, Tomoyo se había encargado de los últimos detalles en el interior, había arreglada cada habitación de la mansión acepción de la alcoba principal la cual el único que tenía llave era Shaoran y el único que había entrado en esta era el, en cuanto entraron Wein los recibió.

-¡Joven Shaoran!, ¿qué ha ocurrido?-

-Larga historia Wein, por favor trae algunos vendajes y un poco de hielo-

-Enseguida- Wein se retiro Shaoran los hizo pasar a la estancia donde todos tomaron asiento

-No entiendo...¿qué fue lo que ocurrió?, ¿cómo es que desapareció?-Pregunto Kero

-Pudo habernos matado si lo quería-Aclaro Yukyto

-Tienes razón...¿qué ocurrió Eriol?-Pregunto Nakuru al joven

-No estoy muy seguro pero al parecer, Li logro herir a C. S. lo que provoco que L. S. huyera al encontrarse en desventaja-

-¡¡¿Cómo haz dicho?!!-Grito Kero –El solo hirió a C. S...-

-Eso es imposible-Comento Spinel

-Pero así fue-Agrego Kaho

Shaoran no dijo nada en ese momento Wein regreso con lo que Li le había pedido

-Aquí tiene joven Shaoran-

-Gracias Wein, por favor prepara las habitaciones, todos se quedaran, por favor lleva otros vendajes a la alcoba principal.-Dijo y le entrego a Wein una llave

-Si- Dijo retirándose

-Shaoran-Dijo Eriol

-¿Que ocurre?-

-Tu ya conocías a Jack ¿no es verdad?-

-No se de que me hablas-

-Si lo sabes, eres descendiente de Clow, por lo tanto debes conocer a Jack-

-¿Por qué debería de conocerlo según tu?-

-Por que después de que Clow derroto a L. S. Jack dejo de estar bajo su poder y le juro a Clow que protegería a toda su descendencia y al próximo dueño de las cartas-

-Tiene razón, Jack juro que haría lo posible por que L. S. no se apoderara de las cartas-

-Eso no puede ser verdad...mi madre me lo hubiera dicho...si me disculpan olvide decirle a Wein que debe de irse- Diciendo esto se fue, Shaoran evito a toda costa la mirada de Sakura quien deseaba desde los más profundo de si que este le hablara o por lo menos la mirara.

-Lo que yo no entiendo- Dijo Tomoyo rompiendo el incomodo silencio que dejo Shaoran –Es que por que ninguno tiene heridas de el combate, claro sin contar el tobillo de Sakura-

-Lo que sucede es que L. S. se acaba de liberar, le tomara por lo menos algunos días recuperar todas sus fuerzas-

-¿Quieres decir que ahora esta débil?-Grito Toya

-Desgraciadamente si, no sufrimos daño por que afortunadamente teníamos esa ventaja, además de que Li conjuro un hechizo de protección sobre nosotros-

-Eso quiere decir que...-

-Si Kerberos, el ha recibido todos los daños de la batalla-

-¿Como dices?-Grito Sakura quien había quedado pensativa y fuera d de la conversación

-Las habitaciones están listas, el joven Shaoran me ha pedido que los conduzca a todos a ellas por favor síganme-

Wein condujo a cada uno a las habitaciones, Kero, Yukyto, Nakuru y Spinel acordaron que montarían guardia en los alrededores

Sakura, y Tomoyo compartirían habitación al igual que Kaho y Eriol, Toya se quedaría con Yukyto por unas horas para después descansar en una habitación.

Cuando Toya dejo a Sakura en la habitación junto a Tomoyo bajo y en la estancia se encontró con Kaho

-Pensé que estarías con el chico-

-Solo baje por mi bolso-

-Ya veo-

-¿Vas con Yukyto?-

-Si-

En ese momento se escucho serrar una puerta, ambos miraron hacia el segundo piso y vieron como Sakura con paso silencioso y algo torpe _(Por su tobillo)_ caminaba hacia la alcoba principal

-¿ Adonde cree que va?-

-Déjala, necesita hablar con Li-Dijo Kaho sujetando a Toya por el brazo-No te agrada aun verdad-

-No lo soporto-

-¿Por qué?, sabes que el sería incapaz de hacerle algún mal a Sakura-

-Por eso- Dijo alejándose por el pasillo para salir donde Yukyto

--------FLASH BACK.--------

-¿Qué cenaremos esta noche Toya?-

-No lo se mi padre dijo que Sakura aria la cena esta noche-Toya y Yukyto entraron a la casa

-Ya llegamos Sakura-Anuncio Toya

-Parece que no esta-Dijo Yukyto al no recibir respuesta en ese momento escucharon y estruendo proveniente del jardín

Sakura y Shaoran entrenaban fuera como en muchas otras tardes, Sakura se había vuelto muy hábil en las artes marciales (_Con un maestro como Li cualquiera)_ cuando Toya y Yuky abrieron la puerta que daba al jardín Sakura se encontraba en cuclillas y con una patada había logrado que Shaoran cayera, rápidamente se puso sobre el

-Te gane-Dijo con una picara sonrisa en el rostro

-Eso crees-Dijo Shaoran y con un rápido movimiento dejo a Sakura bajo el –Quien dijiste que gano-

-Yo todavía-Dijo y rodeo el cuello de Shaoran para acercarlo a ella, cuando estaban a un milímetro de distancia

-Ya llegamos-Toya interrumpió la romántica escena Sakura rápidamente se puso de pie arrojando a Shaoran a un lado y entro a la casa como un bólido con la cara sumamente roja, Shaoran entro aunque con más calma pero no se percato de que la caja con el anillo de compromiso se le había caído

-Vamos entremos-Dijo Yuky a Toya quien si se percato de la caja y la tomo

Después de cenar Shaoran se dispuso a retirarse Toya lo alcanzo en la puerta cuando este se colocaba los zapatos.

-Sakura, Yuky quiere más postre, ¿puedes servirle?-

-Si- Y se retiro a la cocina besando a Shaoran en la mejilla

-Oye tu-Dijo de mala gana haciendo que Shaoran volviera la vista

-Se te callo esto-Dijo y le arrojo la pequeña caja Shaoran la tomo algo sorprendido –No te atrevas a lastimarla atiendes-

-La amo-

-Y ella a ti-Dijo dándole la espalda –Por eso te lo advierto-

--------FIN DE FLASH BACK--------

_Toc, toc._

-Shaoran...¿puedo pasar?-Sakura toco tímidamente la puerta de la alcoba pero no recibió respuesta-Por favor Shaoran-Pidió y como respuesta escucho como se quitaba el seguro de la puerta al entrar encontró a Shaoran sentado a la orilla de la cama con varios vendajes en el cuerpo

-Shaoran-Dijo Sakura acercándose a el quien le daba la espalda-Te encuentras...-

-Estoy bien- Dijo Shaoran con voz de enfado -¿Qué quieres? Deberías estar descansando-

-Necesito hablar contigo-

-No hay nada de que hablar Sakura, y no tengo nada que decirte-

-Me debes una explicación-Sakura caminaba en círculos alrededor de la cama pero Shaoran se había puesto de pie y camino hacia el balcón de la habitación

-Ya te dije que no tengo nada que decirte-

-Si, si tienes muchas cosas que decirme-

-¿Cómo que?-

-Por que no me miras-Sakura lo tomo de el brazo durante todo el día no había podido verlo al rostro y al verlo se asombro, reflejado en aquel joven y varonil rostro estaba marcada una gran rabia, enojo y furia además de una gran impotencia, toda esta mezcla provocaban que el rostro de Shaoran le provocara miedo a Sakura

-¿Qué te ocurre?-

-No es nada que te interese-

-Shaoran...-

-¿Querías hablar, bien hablemos, ¿querías explicaciones? Te las daré pero no me preguntes como estoy por que no te responderé-

_**CAPITULO 5 **_

_**CONFESIÓN DE EL PASADO**_

-¿Qué te ocurre?-

-Nada-

-No es verdad, si no te pasara nada...-

-¿Qué? si no me pasara nada ¿qué?-

-No me gritarías en 1° lugar-

Shaoran no pudo responder a aquello, bajo la cabeza y clavo su mirada en el tobillo vendado de Sakura, un silencio sepulcral los rodeo

-Les mentí-Dijo finalmente Shaoran

-¿De que hablas?-

-De Jack-

-¿Te refieres al C. S.?-

-Si-

-Yo lo conocía, desde muy pequeño resulte poseedor magia muy poderosa, por lo mismo tengo cualidades que otros carecen una de ellas fue mi capacidad de razonar y tener una excelente memoria, cuando apenas tenía 2 años además de saber andar hablaba muy bien, a esa edad lo conocí fue una tarde un hombre alto de ojos verdes cabello largo con gafas oscuras y un bastón entro a la casa, durante varias horas hablo con mi madre yo solo escuche algo de la conversación pero no la entendía en ese momento ni ahora-Hizo una pausa di media vuelta y clavo su mirada en el balcón

-Después de eso iba a la casa casi a diario, jugaba conmigo y hablaba con mi madre, pero antes de que mi padre llegara el se marchaba y solo estaba cuando mi padre estaba fuera, mi padre siempre fue indiferente conmigo, tal vez por que era su único hijo varón pero jamás jugo conmigo, tampoco recuerdo que me haya abrazado, me entrenaba pero ese era el único acercamiento que tenía con el...pero Jack, era diferente con Jack, me hacia reír, jugaba conmigo, siempre tenia tiempo para mi, me entrenaba al igual que mi padre era muy bueno, yo lo quería...lo quería más que a mi padre un día mi padre hablo seriamente con mi madre

-------- FLASH BACK--------

-No quiero volverlo a ver en mi casa-Dijo con una enorme seriedad Li _(el padre Shaoran)_

-¿Qué dices?, el no te ha hecho nada ¿Por qué me pides que no lo deje entrar de nuevo?- Protesto Ieran _(Madre de Shaoran para quienes no lo sepan) _

-¿Me cuestionas?-

-Si-

-Nunca lo habías hecho-

-No por nunca me habías dado una razón para hacerlo-

-No quiero que es este cerca de Shaoran, es mi hijo-

-A Shaoran le agrada y no le hace ningún mal perfeccionar su técnica con otras influencias-

-La dinastía Li se caracteriza por seguir la tradición-Grito con fuerza

-Si pero también de la perfección y esa no es una razón para que Jack no se le acerque-

-¿Quieres una razón?...eres "_MI ESPOSA_", el es "_MI HIJO_"-

-Ya lo se-

-Parece que lo haz olvidado-

-Es solo un amigo-

-Lo amabas-

-Pero me case contigo por que te amo a ti...-

-PERO JAMÁS ME AMARAS COMO LO AMASTE A EL-

-Si deseas que no regrese, le pediré que no regrese-

--------FIN DE FLASH BACK--------

-Al día siguiente mi madre le pidió que no regresara, el se fue sin reprocharle nada pero antes de irse me dijo

-------- FLASH BACK--------

-¿Te iras?-

-Debo irme Shaoran-

-¿Por qué?-

-Aunque te lo explique no lo entenderías-

-Inténtalo por favor ellos jamás me lo dirán-

-Amo a tu madre tanto como a ti Shaoran, hay algo de mi que le hace daño a los que quiero, no quiero que nada malo les pase, no quiero lastimarlos-

-Tu nunca me arias daño-

-Tienes razón yo nunca, pero ella si-Esto ultimo lo dijo para si mismo y Shaoran no lo escucho

-Te prometo que jamás te are daño alguno, jamás podría-

--------FIN DE FLASH BACK--------

Regreso casi un año después vino a advertirle a mi padre pero el no le hizo caso hasta que fue demasiado tarde, el asesino a mi padre

-------- FLASH BACK--------

-Me estoy cansando de jugar, dame el tablero y yo misma buscare las cartas-Dijo L. S.

-Nunca-Grito Li

-Valiente, no me sirves mátalo-Ordeno a Jack quien se lanzo con espada en mano hacia Li, ambos lucharon pero Jack era mucho más fuerte que Li

-Padre-Shaoran corrió hacia su padre pero estando a unos paso se detuvo Jack había traspasado su espada en el cuerpo de Li este dejo caer su espada para caer de rodillas y después tenderse en la tierra boca abajo

-¡¡¡¡¡NO!!!!!-Grito Shaoran camino vacilante se arrodillo junto a su padre mientras Jack estaba de pie delante suyo sin moverse Shaoran tomo la espade de su padre y la blandió frente a Jack

-Vaya que coraje el tuyo muchacho, será una lastima que mueras tan joven, mátalo-

En ese momento Ieran ataco a L. S.

-No te dejare con vida-

Shaoran atacaba una y otra vez y Jack solo detenía los ataques forzándose a contraatacar pero no podía L. S. se percato de ello demasiado tarde Shaoran había clavado la punta de la espada de su padre en el pecho de Jack quien sangro profundamente Ieran aprovecho el momento y encero aL. S. en el jarrón

-------- FLASH BACK--------

-No fue mi padre quien la derroto-

-Yo...-

-El quiso proteger a su familia y fue acecinado-Shaoran se había dejado caer al suelo y comenzó a llorar-Yo no pude evitarlo...no pude-

Sakura se acerco a el lo abrazo, nunca lo había visto llorar

-No fue culpa tuya-

-Lo fue, debí ser más rápido...el no debía...solo...no pude...no puedo proteger...no puedo protegerte...no quiero perderte...no a ti..no quiero perderte-

-No me perderás-

-Quédate... no quiero...estar solo...no quiero perderte-

-Me quedare contigo-

_**CAPITULO 6**_

_**¿ATAQUE?**_

----- EN LOS JARDINES DE LA MANSIÓN -----

-Te preocupas demasiado Toya-Dijo Yue a su acompañante mientras observaba como este no despegaba la vista del balcón que daba a la habitación de Li

-No me agrada nada que Sakura este en la habitación de ese mocoso-

-¿No confías en Sakura?-

-Claro que confió en Sakura pero no confió en ese chiquillo odioso-

-----EN OTRA PARTE DE EL JARDÍN-----

-¿Dónde están Rubymoon y Spinelsun?- Pregunto Kaho a Eriol

-Con Kerberos me imagino que Yue se encontrara con Toya-

-Si- dudando un poco Kaho le da la espalda a Eriol y le dice –¿Que tan grave es la situación en verdad?-

-Me extrañaba que no lo hubieras preguntado antes-

-No andes con rodeos por favor-

-Peor de lo que pensaba y si Li sigue sin decirnos nada creo que la situación empeorara... tal vez me equivoco y Li no sepa nada o no sabe que es lo que ocurre... pero si esto sigue así es seguro que ...la única oportunidad que tendremos será que Jack se libere de el hechizo y dudo que eso ocurra-

-¿Existe esa posibilidad?-

-Si pero como ya te dije dudo que eso ocurra-

-No entiendo...que ventaja tendríamos si el Caballero se libera-

-Mucha, cuando Clow se enfrento con Lady Shadow Jack logro liberarse de su dominio por algunos minutos tiempo suficiente para decirle la forma de derrotarla y también para que Yue y Kerberos lo noquearan-

-¿Pero no habían dicho que...?-

-Eso es lo que ellos recuerdan...-

De repente la conversación se vio interrumpida al sentir una presencia muy poderosa que rápidamente pudieron identificar

-¡¡¿Qué demonios...?!!- Dijo Shaoran quien ya se había incorporado de el suelo y en eso momentos se encontraba sentado a la horilla de su cama, al sentir la presencia ambos se pusieron de pie corrieron hacia el balcón y al sentir que la presencia se dirigía donde ellos Shaoran se poso frente a Sakura

La presencia se movía a una enorme velocidad y de inmediato se adentro en la casa, todos los guardianes entraron a la mansión y lo único que pudieron divisar fue algo similar a una sombra que subía por las escaleras entrando en la habitación donde se encontraban Sakura y Shaoran

En cuanto entro en la habitación Sakura había convocado su báculo mientras que Shaoran su espada, pero cuando intentaron hacerle frente esta presencia los envolvió, para cuando Eriol, Toya y los demás llegaron era demasiado tarde lo único que encontraron fue una enorme esfera oscura en donde antes estuvieron Sakura y Shaoran.

_**CAPITULO 7**_

_**PASADO DE EL ENEMIGO**_

Todo había pasado demasiado rápido para los Card Captor's, por reflejo Sakura y Shaoran se abrazaron y serraron los ojos, al abrirlos se dieron cuanta que es lo que había ocurrido.

Se encontraban en un salón lleno de gente al parecer una fiesta

-¿Qué...?-Shaoran trato de hablar pero la impresión evitaba que pudiera articular palabra alguna

-¿Qué...donde estamos?-Pregunto Sakura después da varios minutos y al comprobar que nadie los podía ver

-Imposible...no, no...no pudimos haber llegado hasta aquí en tan poco tiempo-

-¿Sabes donde estamos Shaoran?-

-Es imposible que estemos aquí-Shaoran no escuchaba, estaba absorto mirando de un lado a otro de el inmenso salón lleno de personas

-¿Shaoran?-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Sabes donde estamos?-

-A...si yo...es...estamos en Hon-Kong, para ser más precisos en la mansión del clan Tayin-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Al parecer sea lo que sea que nos ataco nos ha encerrado en una especie de plano en el que solo podemos ver-

-¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí?-

-Debemos descubrir en que tipo de plano nos ha encerrado si lo averiguamos es seguro que podamos crear un portal para regre...-

Shaoran quedo boquiabierto con la mirada fija en algo o alguien a espaldas de Sakura

-¿Que ocurre Shaoran?-

Shaoran camino en dirección donde su mirada seguía fija Sakura dio media vuelta para saber que era lo que había llamado la atención del chico ambarino y quedo petrificada ante lo que veía

-¿Madre?-Indago Shaoran al acercarse a una joven chica que no debía pasar de los 15 años, Shaoran se puso frente a la chica examinándola, era bastante extraño estar parado frente esa chica que apenas le llegaba a la altura del pecho cuando su madre apenas era centímetros más pequeña que el.

-¿Es tu madre?-

-Creo que si-

La joven estaba en un lugar apartado de las personas mirando por una ventana, las dudas de ambos jóvenes fueron aclaradas cuando un hombre mayor se acerco

-Ieran hija-Dijo el hombre que aparentaba tener 40 años

-Abuelo-Dio el joven castaño

-Vamos hija tengo que presentarte a los soldados extranjeros-

-Enseguida padre-Dijo Ieran alejándose de la ventana y alcanzando a su padre que tenia una sonrisa muy amplia, el hombre portaba un traje tradicional de la región color negro azabache con algunos bordados en oro, su cabello era largo y estaba atado por una coleta, mientras que la joven Ieran portaba un traje tradicional en color esmeralda y dorado su rostro se encontraba con solo algunos toques de maquillaje en ojos y labios los cuales resaltaban del inmaculado rostro de la joven dama, su cabello estaba elegantemente recogido por un broche de oro con incrustaciones de rubíes.

-Estamos en el pasado-

El pasado de mi madre...no lo entiendo por que Lady Shadow aria esto-Shaoran había dando la espalda a su madre que en esos momentos estaba siendo presentada a 3 soldados Ingleses

-¿Qué ganaría mostrándonos el pasado de mi madre?-

-¡Hoee...!-Sakura estaba por demás sorprendida, seguía mirando a la madre de Shaoran y lo que acababa de ver no se lo esperaba

A unos metros de ellos Ieran Li estaba siendo presentada frente aun capitán Ingles que Sakura y Shaoran conocían muy bien

-Capitán Jack Jackson ella es mi hija Ieran Kyun-

(_ya que no tengo ideal de su nombre de soltera usare este)_

-Un placer conocerlo capitán Jackson-Dijo Ieran inclinando la cabeza frente a el capitán de aproximadamente 20 años

-El placer es mío señorita Kyun- Jack tomo la mano de Ieran y poso sus labios sobre el dorso de esta.

Las 5 personas ahí presentes no escondieron el asombro ante el atrevimiento del joven capitán y el mayor de los 3 ingleses hablo

-Debe disculpar a el capitán Jackson, aun no esta habituado a ...-

-Descuide Coronel Watson no hay de que alarmarse-

En ese momento Shaoran salió corriendo hacia donde el Caballero de las Sombras y se arrojo a el pero lo atravesó y callo al suelo se levanto nuevamente y volvió arrojarse pero de un momento a otro todo oscureció

-¿Qué esta ocurriendo?-Pregunto Sakura con terror no soportaba la oscuridad

El escenario cambio ahora se encontraban en alguna montaña

-Cambiamos de espacio-Concluyo Shaoran al ponerse de pie y sacudirse la tierra que se había pegado a su cuerpo

-Así paréese-

-Pero para que?-

-Mira-Sakura señalo hacia su derecha donde se podía divisar a dos personas un hombre y una mujer

_**CAPITULO 8**_

_**HEREDERO DE SANGRE**_

Ieran y Jack caminaban juntos cerca de el acantilado, Sakura y Shaoran se acercaron a ellos, quedando a unos metros donde podían apreciar a la pareja al acercarse pudieron darse cuanta de que habían avanzado varios años Ieran lucia más alta y madura, por otro lado Jack solo había cambiado en su peinado y poseía una barba de candado.

-¿Segura que se encuentras bien?, si gusta podemos regresar-

-Estoy bien capitán no se preocupe-

-Señorita Kyun, nos conocemos desde hace año y medio y aun sigue insistiendo en decirme capitán, por favor llámame Jack...o Jackson como prefiera-

-Disculpe capi...Jackson...-

-Señorita Kyun me preocupa su semblante-

-Estoy solo un poco acalorada es todo-

-Entonces bajemos al rió-Dijo señalando el arroyo que se podía apreciar desde el acantilado donde se encontraban

-De acuerdo-

Jack adelanto el paso dejando a Ieran atrás por lo cual no se percato que ella comenzó a temblar lo que causo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de espaldas hacia el acantilado

-Jack- dijo casi en susurro antes de caer, Jack volvió la cabeza y pudo ver el cuerpo de Ieran cayendo

-¡¡Madre!!-Grito Shaoran corriendo hacia el acantilado y lo que vio después hizo que se detuviera, sin dudarlo un segundo Jack se lanzo atrapando el cuerpo de Ieran en el aire, Sakura llego donde Shaoran y de nuevo todo oscureció.

Cuando la luz se volví a hacer presente se encontraban en una mansión, en un pasillo donde habían varias personas

-¿Ahora donde estamos?-Pregunto Sakura

-En casa de mis abuelos-contesto Shaoran después de responder un hombre salió de una habitación todos los que estaban en el pasillo se acercaron.

A lo lejos Sakura diviso a Jack sentado en el suelo empapado de pies a cabeza con el semblante de tristeza, la mirada clavada en el suelo, de repente volteo hacia donde Sakura y Shaoran y a parecer de esta sintió que los podía ver, pero estos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de hombre que había salido por aquella puerta.

-No tiene daños internos pero necesitara un transfusión de sangre-

-Dios santo...¿Sangre?-Dijo una mujer que de no ser por sus ojos azules era idéntica a Ieran

-si..hay algún problema con eso-

-Ieran no es compatible con sangre de ninguno de nosotros, a acepción de su padre pero el no esta en el país-

-Ella necesita urgentemente esa transfusión la perdida de sangre fue demasiada, dudo que pueda soportar un día en el estado en el que se encuentra-

-Yo le daré sangre-Dijo Jack poniéndose de pie

-¿Qué tipo de sangre eres?- Pregunto el medico

-¿Cual necesita?-

-No estamos para juegos joven-

-Soy compatible con ella no se preocupe...hagámoslo rápido-Dijo al tiempo en el que se arremangaba la manga de la camisa

-¿Estas seguro de que tu sangre es compatible..de lo contrario...-

-Se cuales son los riesgos Doctor -

Shaoran no daba crédito el asesino de su padre le había salvado la vida a su madre y ahora le daba su sangre.

De nuevo todo comenzó a oscurecer cuando la luz regreso se encontraban en el recibidor de la misma mansión, cuanto tiempo después no lo sabían a un.

-Seguimos en la mansión-Dijo Shaoran antes de que Sakura preguntara, de inmediato la puerta principal fue abierta por un sirviente dejando pasar a Jack que se encontraba del otro lado, su aspecto era igual al de la ultima vez.

-Capitán Jackson-

-Señor Kyun, buenas tardes-Dijo inclinándose ante el hombre frente a el

-Haz venido a ver a mi hija-

-Si señor-

-Si me permite quisiera intercambiar algunas palabras con usted en privado si es posible-

-Por supuesto-

Ambos hombre caminaron en dirección a el estudio del jefe de la casa, Shaoran los siguió sin mirar a Sakura quien lo siguió sin decir palabra

Al entrar

-Se ve cansado capitán-

-Solo un poco-

-La edad, el tiempo hace más débil a humano... claro que usted no sufre por el paso de el tiempo "capitán"-

Jack se había puesto frente a la ventana que daba al jardín donde Ieran y su hermana caminaban

-Por un momento pensé que aun no se daría cuenta pero veo que me e equivocado-

-Te reconocí casi de inmediato, o por que crees que deseaba tanto presentar a mi hija a soldados extranjeros, quería que ella conociera al inmortal protector...pero mi pregunta es por que ella aun desconoce tu identidad-

-...-

Shaoran quedo boquiabierto ante aquella revelación 

-También oí decir que uno de los países aliados de Inglaterra esta en guerra y que el gobierno a autorizado mandar tropas para ayudar-

-Todos estos años he estado viviendo como en un sueño...olvide quien era, mi pasado y el destino al que estoy condenado, es algo que no me había pasado desde hace varios años-Dijo con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Hasta hace unos días era feliz viviendo en este sueño, pero una carta me regreso a la cruel realidad, me han llamado para enlistarme-

-¿Le haz dicho ya a Ieran?-

-Venia a eso-

-Jack, por mi puedes regresar cuando lo desees siempre eres bienvenido, pero Ieran es joven...hay más hombre pidiendo su mano y tu que ya la tienes...-

-Si por mi fuera me quedaría...nada me aria más feliz que quedarme a su lado pero...-

-¿Pero?-

-La amo-

-Con mayor razón debes quedarte el...-Decía pero fue interrumpido

-Por lo mismo que la amo debo irme...yo quiero que sea completamente feliz-

-¿Por qué crees que contigo no seria feliz?, ella lo es créeme yo la he visto-

-Jamás...jamás, estoy condenado a un destino de el que solo los de mi sangre podrán liberarme y lo sabes-

-Por siglos el sello no se ha roto-

-Pero ella seguirá con vida hasta que yo muera, no importa lo que le hagan nunca la podrán matar, solo el día en el que mi corazón deje de latir ella dejara de existir-

-Estas seguro de que no hay nadie de...-

-¿De mi familia?...estoy seguro la línea termino con el bisnieto de mi hermano mayor, soy el ultimo de mi familia triste pero cierto, de tal manera que yo seguiré vagando por el mundo solo eternamente, con la única misión de ver que tu linaje siga con vida...bien, creo que debo hablar con su hija permiso-

-Aun no has respondido, ¿Por qué crees que contigo no seria feliz?-

-Jamás podría darle una verdadera familia, no quiero condenar a tu familia a terminar como la mía, permiso-

Jack camino hacia la puerta pero antes de cerrarla dijo

-En el pasado debes de encontrar las respuestas a las preguntas de el presente... y si eres inteligente terminaras lo que un día se inicio- Después de eso salió cerro la puerta y todo oscureció

Sakura y Shaoran esperaban que un nuevo lugar apareciera pero no ocurrió en ves de eso comenzó a temblar Shaoran abrazo a Sakura relámpagos comenzaron a divisarse caían alrededor de ellos y a lo lejos pudieron escuchar

-Pero ella seguirá con vida hasta que yo muera, no importa lo que le hagan nunca la podrán matar, solo el día en el que mi corazón deje de latir ella dejara de existir-

-Solo los de mi sangre me derrotaran...recuerden-

El temblor se hizo aun mayor, los estruendos fueron tales que no tuvieron más opción que tratar de protegerse uno a otro, sintieron que caían en un profundo abismo y cerraron los ojos con fuerza.

Cuando volvieron a abrir reconocieron el lugar, ambos estaban en el suelo de la habitación de Shaoran.

-Se encuentran bien, Sakura, Shaoran?-

Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente al principio no distinguió pero después pudo observa los rostros de todos sus amigos y protectores, todos con angustia pero al mismo tiempo calma al ver que ambos chicos se ponían de pie al parecer en buen estado.

-¿Qué a ocurrido?-Pregunto Tomoyo al ayudar a sentarse a Sakura en la cama

-No lo se- Fijo mirando a Shaoran

-Fue un...-Dijo Shaoran –Hechizo-

-De quien?-Ahora Kaho pregunto

-Del caballero, ¿o me equivoco?- Comento Eriol

-Vimos su pasado-Declaro Sakura

-¿Pero para que ha mandado este hechizo?- Pregunto Rubi Moon

-Por que a pesar de ser controlado por L. S. en estos momentos el caballero debe de estar muy débil y Jack a mandado algún tipo de información que pueda sernos de ayuda-Aclaro Yue –Ya lo hizo una vez no dudo que lo ha hecho de nuevo-

-Tienes mucha razón Yue...-Declaro Eriol mirando a ambos chicos que parecían tratar de asimilar todo lo que acababan de presenciar -¿ Qué ha sido lo que vieron?-Pregunto por fin

Ninguno respondió, Sakura que en esos momentos se encontraba siendo examinada por su hermano miro a Shaoran sentado en una silla de la amplia alcoba

-Vimos su pasado...lo que vivo no hace mucho antes de que...-Pero cayo al ver que Shaoran la miraba con suplica, al parecer no quería que nadie supiera lo que vieron, ni el quería a ver sido testigo de aquello

-¿Podrían darnos unos minutos a solas?-Pidió el ambarino, todos asintiera y salieron (Touya a regañadientes) y dejaron a los jóvenes a solas.

Por varios minutos nadie dijo nada, Sakura no sabia que decir no encontraba las palabras hasta que Shaoran rompió el tenso silencio

-Ahora todo es claro para mi-Dijo poniéndose de pie –Todos aquellos secretos que mi madre me ha ocultado, lo que yo no quise creer...durante años indague su extenso pasado, mil identidades distintas pero todas y cada una ha salvado miles de vidas, como soldado, doctor, como lo que quieras...nunca lo acepte había matado a mi padre y era lo que importaba...ahora se por que mi madre no le odiaba o no tanto como yo pensé que debería...había sido su enamorado además de que le debía la vida-

-No puedes culpar a tu madre por haber estado enamorado de un hombre que después aria lo que aria-

-El no es un hombre... -Grito Li con desesperación –Veo que no entendiste lo que nos quiso decir verdad-

-Es verdad no entiendo-

-El a dicho que no es un hombre, nos ha dicho que si queremos derrotar a L. S. debemos matarlo-

-Pero ha dicho que solo SU FAMILIA-

-No Sakura no su familia los de su SANGRE, si lo matamos seria la única forma de derrotar a L. S. de lo contrario nuestros poderes serán totalmente inútiles-

-No tiene a nadie de su sangre, por lo tanto no existe tal posibilidad, debemos enfrentarla con magia, si unimos nuestros poderes es posible que...

-Te equivocas, esta noche hemos luchados todos juntos tal ves no tan organizados pero dimos todo en la batalla y salimos mal-

-Pero no tenemos opción-

-Si la tenemos...Yo soy de su sangre, el le dio sangre a mi madre por lo tanto yo-

-¡No!-Grito Sakura-El es un asesino Nato lo sabes, puede que en el pasado fuera un héroe como dicen pero mientras sea el caballero de las sombras...te mataría de inmediato, ni siquiera utilizando a "Espada" logre tener ventaja sobre el-

-No entiendes aun...no me dañara no puede-

-Entiendo que tengas sus sangre eso me da a entender el por que lograste herirlo pero aun así no te asegura la victoria-

-No es por eso que lo digo de ser así mis hermanas o mi propia madre podrían matarle, lo que quiero decir es que a pesar de estar controlado Lady Shadow no ha podido romper el hechizo que el mismo se hizo...cuando se fue esa misma tarde que se despidió de mi se hechizo para que el fuera incapaz de dañarme físicamente, no entendí en ese momento el por que de su acción pero ahora esta claro...DEBO MATARLO-


	2. RECUERDOS DEL PASADO

_**CAPITULO 9**_

_**RECUERDOS DE EL PASADO**_

MIENTRAS TANTO EN UN LUGAR APARTADO -

Veo que no me mentías cuando dijiste que no sería fácil dominarte Jack-L. S. estaba de pie frente a Jack, el lugar estaba sumergido en tinieblas, no se podía apreciar donde se encontraban.

Jack estaba arrodillado frente a Yun (recuerden que Yun es l. s.), su torso estaba desnudo y ensangrentado, sus muñecas sujetas por unas cadenas que lo aprisionaban.

¿Duele-

Te mentiría si te digiera que no- Le contesto débilmente con una sonrisa forzada ante el sarcasmo de sus palabras

Sabes que todo esto se puede detener, solo dame lo que yo deseo de ti-

Ni en cien años...pero que torpe te conozco desde hace más-Dijo riendo

¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en esa decisión, sabes que desde un principio pudiste ser dueño de todo, aun puedes hacerlo a mi lado, tu y yo gobernando eternamente...pero no lo quieres así ¿por qué no me amas-Le pregunto arrodillándose para así quedar frente a frente, lo sujeto por la barbilla y lo miro fijamente a los ojos

Yo te ame-Le respondió –Te ame y pude haber hecho lo que tu me pidieras, todo-

Ante aquella confección Yun se puso de pie sin creer lo que acababa de ser revelado.

¿Pero...-

Pero, tu ambición y celos siempre fueron más grande que el amor que tu me dices proferir, acecinaste sin razón a cuanta mujer me dirigía la palabra, utilizaste a cuanta persona te convenía, deseaste más poder del que se te fue concedido y abusaste del mismo, te convertiste en uno de los peores individuos que conocí durante mi existencia, el amor que te tuve se esfumo como la vida de aquellas inocentes que mandaste a la orca y a la hoguera-

¿Me amaste-

Tu lo haz dicho, te ame, pasado, te detesto, presente, no es sorpréndete como la vida te da la espada-

¿Podemos intentarlo-

¿Es broma verdad-

Donde fuego hubo, cenizas quedan-Le dijo cínicamente acercando sus labios a los de Jack

El único fuego que hubo entre nosotros fue el de las mujeres que mandaste a quemar vivas-Le grito girando su rostro asía un lado y soltándose de su agarre

¿Qué me ocultas, se que haz hecho un hechizo para ayudar a la maestra de las cartas-Le dijo volviéndolo a sujetar por la barbilla-Ellos ya saben que la única forma de vencerme es matándome-

Les he revelado el hechizo para encerrarte de nuevo-

No eso también ya lo saben, la reencarnación de Clow esta con ellos, ¿qué es lo queme ocultas-Le susurro mientras unía sus labios con los de el

En ese momento Jack se vio a si mismo en la fiesta donde conoció a Ieran...

Un día de campo con ella y sus hermanos...

Ambos sentados a la orilla de un lago durante la noche...

Cuando ella despertaba después de caer por el acantilado...

Cuando le propuso matrimonio...

El día en que se marcho a la guerra...

Cuando regreso y conoció a Shaoran...

Y cuando realizo el hechizo sobre si para no poder lastimar a Shaoran...

Las imágenes se detuvieron cuando Yun separo sus labios de los de Jack

Así que eso era-Le dijo con rabia mientras se ponía de pie, los grilletes de Jack se apretaban con mas fuerza

Te enamoraste de otra y el descendiente de Clow es heredero de sangre, ¡DE TU SANGRE-Le grito mientras que en su mano aparecía una daga con su mano libre hacia un movimiento y Jack quedo suspendido a unos centímetros del suelo sostenido por las cadenas

Estarás bajo mi control lo quieras o no-Le dijo para después atravesar la daga en el abdomen de Jack

Esto te mantendrá ocupado durante el resto de la noche, estarás demasiado débil en la mañana como para resistirte a la unión- Y desapareció dejando a Jack con la gran herida sin contar las que anteriormente le había provocado

Ieran-Dijo para después caer desmayado

CHINA -

Ieran Li miraba por la ventana de la mansión, su vista estaba fija en el pequeño lago que se encontraba a las orillas de la propiedad, fue entonces cuando una serie de recuerdos llegaron a su mente en esos momentos, no sabía si estaba en lo correcto recordar aquella noche dados los sucesos que acontecían pero sus dudas se disiparon al escuchar una nueva pregunta pero esta vez hecha por otra persona.

¿Se encuentra bien madre- Cuestiono Femeii a espaldas de su madre

Si hija estoy bien, solo pensaba un poco...tendré que dejarlas solas por un tiempo-

¿Cómo dice-

Tu hermano necesitara ayuda en estos momento, creo que ya se ha percatado de algo que no quería que supiera, no deben preocuparse, a ustedes no les sucederá nada, el Concilio a mandado a sus mejores hombres a proteger la casa-

Entiendo madre ¿cuándo parte-

Hoy mismo-

¿Tan difícil es la situación-

Me temo que si, creí que no sería necesaria mi presencia pero veo que me he equivocado, no tendré tiempo de despedirme de tus hermanas, hazlo por mi Femeii-Le dijo mientras se alejara de la ventana y se ponía frente a su hija

Descuida, todo estará bien-Dijo y acerco su mano a el rostro de Femeii, esta simplemente asintió y sin previo aviso abrazo a su madre

(N/A: este capitulo será algo lemon, los personajes principales serán Ieran y Jack solo por este capitulo)

El avión sobre volaba por el océano, la noche se reflejaba en las aguas bajo ella, su mirada quedo perdida en el infinito cielo y en el profundo océano

FLASH BACK -

Ieran se encontraba de pie frente al el lago de aquella enorme mansión, la luna y las estrellas se reflejaban sobre su superficie, mientras ella estaba sola en aquel enorme jardín, mientras que en el interior de la mansión se llevaba a cabo una fiesta, el ambiente tan hipócrita del lugar le llevo a sentirse sofocada y salir por un poco de aire, estaba lo suficientemente alejada de las miradas de los invitados y dueños de la casa, el área tan poco iluminada daba un toque de misticismo y de privacidad.

Una noche muy hermosa ¿verdad-Dijo una voz a espaldas de Ieran quien le coloco sobre los hombros un abrigo

Muy hermosa-Respondió girándose y quedando frente la persona recién llegada

¿Qué haces aquí afuera tan sola, te haz sentido incomoda dentro-

Para ser sincera si-

Me lo imaginaba-

¿Y tu por que haz salido-

Es una hermosa noche para desperdiciarla aya adentro con aquellas personas, prefiero estar aquí afuera, y sobre todo si solo cuento con tu presencia-En ese momento se dejo caer al pasto colocando ambos brazos atrás de su cabeza y perdiendo su mirada en el cielo

No importa cuantas noches observes el cielo, este jamás es igual a otro-Dijo desviando su mirada hacia Ieran quien se sentaba a su lado y apoyaba ambas manos en el pasto

Debes de haber visto miles de noches diferentes no es verdad-Le comento melancólicamente mirando hacia la superficie del lago

Jack percibió su melancolía y pregunto

¿Por qué lo dices de ese modo-

Por que es la verdad-Se giro a donde el para ambos quedar cara a cara-Tus ojos han mirado miles de anocheceres en miles de lugares distintos-

Entonces ya lo sabes ¿no es así?...¿sabes quien soy en verdad-Le pregunto a lo que Ieran simplemente asintió

¿Tu ya no deseas ser mi esposa-

Jack, te amo y quiero ser tu esposa, pero mi miedo cada vez es mayor-

¿A que le temes-

A tu pasado, no se que edad tengas en realidad, no se cuantas vidas ha vivido y cuantas veces te haz enamorado y a cuantas haz entregado tu amor-Apenada por su declaración bajo su mirada, Jack le tomo por la barbilla y la hizo mirarle a los ojos

No puedo decirte que tus miedos no tiene fundamentos por que te estaría mintiendo, he vivido más vidas de las que querría recordar, ¿me he enamorado? si, tanto efímeramente como profundamente, me e entregado no tantas veces como alguno se imaginaría, cada día de mi vida es como cada noche del cielo, tan diferente, única e irrepetible-

Ieran comenzó a llorar

Pero mi vida es una noche que no encuentra sus amaneceres, una noche en ocasiones tan fría y solitaria, te e amado como a nadie ame o amare jamás, por primera vez mi noche esta repleta de estrellas y de una hermosa luna, por fin puedo verme en una vida de felicidad a tu lado-

Discúlpame, no tengo derecho a cuestionarte sin saber si en realidad haz sufrido-

Discúlpame a mi por no ser sincero, pero tenía miedo de alejarte de mi lado-

Poco a poco la distancia que regia sobre sus cuerpos se acorto, en un abrazos se unieron y en un beso se fundieron.

Ambos besaban con frenesí los labios de su amante, mezclaban sus lenguas en un jugueteo salvaje y apasionado, poco a poco Jack dejo caer sobre Ieran su peso y esta se tendió sobre el pasto donde se sujeto con más fuerza a la espalda de su amante, el beso se profundizo más el delicioso sabor de su saliva se mezclaba con el propio.

Con delicadeza los labios del chico se deslizaron sobre la piel de ella llegando a su hermoso y delicado cuello donde deposito pequeños y suaves besos, con lentitud y delicadeza se desprendieron de sus vestimentas.

Jack soportaba su peso con los codos, elevo su mano a la altura de el cabello de Ieran para desprender el broche que esa noche sujetaba su cabellera negra, como abanico el cabello se extendió sobre el pasto, sus ojos degustaron el cuerpo de ella quien temblaba, sus ojos se mostraban ansiosos e inseguros, acerco sus labios a los de ella tratando de esa forma disipar el temor de aquella mirada, sintió sus manos aferrarse a su espalda mientras que sus labios se deslizaban ya sobre el cuerpo de sus amante, las manos recorrieron mil senderos, el sabor del sudor y la saliva se mezclaban, las palabras se mezclaron entre suspiros irrefrenables, el cuerpo se agitaba ante las caricias y otorgaba el placer al alma.

Regreso a sus labios que beso con la mayor devoción que podía concederle a su amada, miro sus ojos preguntándole en silencio si se sentía preparada para fundirse en uno solo, como respuesta simplemente experimentó como su rostro se acerco para besar sus labios, con la mayor ternura penetro el cuerpo de la mujer que yacía bajo el, percibió como cada músculo de el cuerpo de su amante se tensaba, de sus ojos lagrimas vio asomar y de su boca un suspiro escapar.

Una brisa fresca soplaba, los árboles de los alrededores se mecían y sus hojas se desprendían, los pétalos del gran árbol de cerezos que se encontraba a pasos de distancia volaron hasta estacionarse sobre los cuerpos de los amantes quienes exhaustos descansaban abrazados.

FIN DE FLASH BACK -

No se arrepentía de haber amado aquel hombre, a pesar de que el había asesinado a su esposo, al padre de sus hijos, al hombre con el que supuestamente pasaría el resto de su vida.

Tener que aceptar que un amor pasado acecinaba a su amor presente, tener que criar a sus hijo sin su compañero, y cargar con la responsabilidad de proteger aquel jarrón que en su interior guardaba a un demonio.

Ahora ya en Japón debía buscar a su hijo ayudarlo y protegerlo con la vida misma, o perdería a otro miembro de su familia por culpa de las mismas personas que en un pasado le habían arrebatado a su esposo.

CAPITULO 10 

El amanecer asomaba a través de las ventanas de su habitación, estaba muy agotada, toda la noche después de salir de la habitación de Syaoran


End file.
